I Would Never Have Guessed
by SweetLullaby
Summary: [HPDM][Os, Slash, Traduction] ! ”Je... je.. t’aime bien. Je t’aime beaucoup” “Tu QUOI ?” “Pour l’amour de Merlin Potter, ne me fais pas le redire!”


**I would never have guessed

* * *

**

**Auteur** : Eli0t (id:938406)

**Traductrice** : Mouahhhhhhhhhhh

**Résumé** : Yaoi/Slash HPDM !! "Je... je.. t'aime bien. Je t'aime beaucoup" "Tu QUOI ?" "Pour l'amour de Merlin Potter, ne me fais pas le redire!" Traduction d'un autre Os d'EliOt !!

**Genre/Rating** : Romance/Humour K+

**Note de l'auteur** : Il s'agit de ma première fiction – et l'anglais n'est pas ma langue maternelle.

**Note de la traductrice** : J'ai récidivé, avec le même auteur … une Danoise qui écrit en Anglais pour être traduite par la suite en Français !! Je trouve ça marrant !! Certes, il m'en faut peu, on ne se refait pas :D

Elle est dans le même registre que « **You never knew me ». **

**ATTENTION **ce n'est pas la séquelle, je préfère le préciser, je trouvais juste qu'elle collait parfaitement avec l'autre.

J'ai toujours autant de vénération pour mon Harrap's que j'aimeuhhh !!

Merci à **Eli0t **pour son autorisation, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

_Un grand merci à **greenpatato**, **Obscura, Inukiokami,** **malilite **et **lyra.will** pour leur reviews sur mon autre traduction. C'est vraiment adorable de votre part d'avoir pris de votre temps pour m'en laisser une. Cela m'a plus que motivée pour finir celle ci. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira également. Gros Bisous à vous et à ceux qui ont lu anonymement (je sais ce que c'est :D) !!_

**_EDIT DU 4.02.2007_ : Un grand merci à Ayashira** **pour avoir éclairée ma lanterne. J'te bise touah :D**

**Disclaimer **: Je ne possède toujours rien .. Beuh !!!! L'univers Hp appartient à JKR, l'histoire est la propriété de **Eli0t**, je ne suis que la traductrice … mais c'est déjà pas mal ;)

* * *

"Ne me touche pas Malfoy!" 

"Potter, pour l'amour de Merlin, attends !! "

"Va te faire mettre Malfoy, reste juste loin de moi... tu... tu... argh!"

_-oOOooOOo- _

" Foutrement excellent! Quelle est la signification de ce moment d'égarement ?"

"Par l'enfer Potter; etait-il nécessaire de courir à travers _toute_ cette foutue école ? Je ne reprendrais jamais mon souffle"

"_Casse_ toi … Malfoy"

"Bon dieu Potter, ne me regarde pas de cette façon. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te jeter un sort ou quelque chose. "

"Oh ce n'est pas le cas? Si je me rappelle bien Malfoy c'est la seule chose que tu as essayé de faire ses six dernières années !"

"Harry…"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Tu n'as, **absolument **aucun putain de droit de m'appeler comme ça!"

"Non tu as raison, je ne .. puis-je au moins avoir la chance de m'expliquer, sans que tu t'enfuisses comme si j'essayais de te tuer?"

"As-tu pété une durite ? Tu... tu m'as embrassé Malfoy! Tes lèvres… ont touché... **BERK**!"

"Oui Potter, je suis au courant – J'y étais"

"Ce **n'est pas** le moment de plaisanter! Maintenant s'il te plait tu vas me dire que tu as perdu la tête et que tu ne savais pas ce que tu foutais, ainsi je poursuis ma vie et j'oublie cette merde qui s'est produite !"

"Je ne peux pas "

"Quoi?"

"Je... je.. t'aime bien. Je t'aime beaucoup"

"Tu QUOI ?"

"Pour l'amour de Merlin Potter, ne me fais pas le redire !"

"Non… putain… en aucun cas"

"Potter, s'il te plait..."

"Oh j'ai pigé. C'est une espèce de blague malsaine, hein? Merde, vous les serpentards êtes complètement à jeter. Je ne sais pas à quel genre de jeu tu joues Malfoy, mais je ne veux pas en faire parti."

"Ai-je l'air d'une sorte de blague ?!"

"Je ne sais vraiment pas Malfoy, tu es putain de bon pour mettre des masques, comment par l'enfer devrais-je savoir ce que tu éprouves ? Oh désolé, j'ai oublié – Les Malfoys ne ressentent rien. Cette conversation est finie. Suis moi et je te jure que je te jetterais un sort tellement mauvais que tu_ souhaiteras _être une fouine."

"Arrête... S'il te plait ne pars pas... Seulement..."

"Quoi?"

"Je t'ai embrassé j'en suis désolé… non c'est un mensonge. Je ne suis pas désolé de t'avoir embrassé. J'avais complètement conscience de ce que je faisais. Je t'apprécie Potter, je t'apprécie _vraiment_ – crois le ou non. Et j'aimerais découvrir si tu... si tu..."

"T'appréciais aussi ..?"

"Ben..."

" Ciel, quelle imagination tu as Malfoy !! Premièrement, tu es un **garçon**! Secondo, tu n'as rien fait sauf de ma vie un enfer depuis que je suis ici ! Tu insultes mes amis, ma famille –A chaque fois que tu trouves que je suis heureux tu réalises ton putain de dessein en me rabaissant. Tu es un enfoiré au coeur glacé – Comment pourrais-tu avoir l'idée que je puisse t'apprécier ?! Spécialement dans un sens romantique?"

"Je… ne… sais pas… Je suis désolé. J'ai juste pensé..."

"Ben, tu t'es trompé"

"Va te faire foutre Potter"

"Voici enfin le Malfoy que nous connaissons et haïssons"

"Connard ! Quoi? Tu penses que c'est facile pour moi?"

" Arghh ! Malfoy que diable ! Accouche !"

"NON! –Tu penses que j'ai envie de t'apprécier? Tu penses que je me suis juste lever un matin et que j'ai pensé "_Hey je crois que je vais tomber amoureux d'Harry Potter – mon pire ennemi depuis que j'ai onze ans?_" Tu penses que je **veux** être avec toi, quand toute ma famille essayer d'échafauder des plans pour te tuer ? Tu penses que je trouve amusant le fait qu'à chaque fois que je te croise je suis sensé te jeter une insulte boiteuse – et voir comment cela te blesse? Tu ne penses pas que je suis putain de terrifié au sujet de mes foutus sentiments ? Et surprise, surprise – Je _suis_ capable d'en avoir! J'adorerais vraiment, vraiment te détester de toutes mes tripes Potter – crois moi. Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas. Même pas un petit peu… Père sera tellement touché."

"Qu'as-tu dis...? Tomber amoureux?"

"Ne sois pas con; bien sur que je n'ai pas dit ça..."

"Oh…"

"Je voulais juste te tester ... d'accord?"

"Ça à du demander beaucoup de courage de le faire … n'est ce pas?"

"Tu ne croirais pas"

"Bon…hummm… bien… je pense que je vais y aller maintenant…il est tard. Ron et Hermione doivent se demander où je suis"

"Ouais… bon..."

"Je te verrais dans les alentours alors..:"

"Je suppose"

"Potter!"

"Quoi encore?"

"Qu'est ce que tu as senti…? Je veux dire, quand je … tu sais"

"Quand tu as fracasser tes lèvres tellement fort sur les miennes que j'ai été effrayé de casser une dent de devant? "

"Ouais... si c'est de cette façon dont tu as voulu la mettre .."

"Ne me lance pas ce regard – c'est ce que ça m'a fait"

"Ben, j'ai trouvé un moyen de t'arrêter!"

" Tu avais insulté ma mère ! "

"_Details_. Tu sais ce dont je parle"

"Peu importe, je me tire"

"Non, attends – je veux dire – tu ne ressens rien?"

"En dehors de la forte envie de vomir?"

"Potter…"

"Honnêtement Malfoy…Comment penses-tu que je pourrais me sentir ? C'était un baiser infect. Et tu es... Malfoy!"

"Ne sois pas grossier! Ainsi tu ne sais pas ce que tu as éprouvé ?"

"J'étais sous le choc!"

"On peut réessayer..."

"QUOI ? Je me permets d'être d'un autre avis!"

"Faisons un deal. Si tu me laisses t'embrasser correctement et que tu ne ressens rien je n'en referai jamais mention, je resterai loin de toi … Et si tu … enfin"

"Dans tes rêves Malfoy"

"C'est un non?"

"C'est un putain de non!"

"Allez Potter, ne sois pas une telle gonzesse"

"Tu as besoin d'aide… une aide professionnelle"

"Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, non sérieusement…"

"Merlin... Je dois devenir fou – mais par l'enfer, il n'y a aucune _possibilité que tu puisses_ me faire sentir autre chose que le dégoût !!

"Donc tu acceptes ?"

"Évidemment"

_-oOOooOOo- _

"Tu es chaud, je n'imaginais pas ça, toi étant si pâle et tout"

"Arrete de parler"

_-oOOooOOo- _

"As-tu ressenti quelque chose?"

".. Tu trembles Malfoy"

"Je suis nerveux – Tu ne sembles pas mieux"

"Peut-on s'asseoir ? Je suis pris de vertige"

_-oOOooOOo- _

"Potter?"

"Mmh?"

"Je peux te prendre la main ?"

"Mm... et pendant que tu y es, s'il te plait fait que mon Coeur cesse de battre comme s'il essayait d'éclater "

**Fin :D

* * *

**

J'ai modifié quelque peu les insultes … trop de Fuck, et j'aime po quand ça se répète

* * *

J'ai quasiment fini de traduire une James/Lily très sympa et originale !!Je pense la mettre en ligne d'ici la fin de la semaine ou début de la prochaine. 

Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici …. Et à bientôt les gens :D

* * *

**Ps : Je gratte l'amitié, ouaip, mais si quelqu'un est intéressé par le rôle de béta (bon/bonne en anglais, dispo et assez rapide) pour mes traductions qu'il me fasse signe … afin de diminuer au maximum mes petites erreurs de traduction …. S'il y a bien sur (comme elle se la péte elle :D ) … c'est toujours mieux avec quelqu'un derrière !!!**

**Draco vous le rendra :D**


End file.
